Halloween Party
by Notoriginalatall
Summary: Just a one-shot because of Halloween


Disclaimer:

ME: Start now

Naruto: Anime999999 writes only Fanfiction, this is mostly out of character and stoey situations, so do not complain please.

Sakura: What does that even suppose to mean?

Sasuke: That He doesn't own Naruto, so he can do whatever he likes in his Fanfic without affecting the real story WOOOOO!!

Sakura and Naruto: Did Sasuke just said woo?

* Hinata appears out of nowhere*

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN! *jumps and falls over Naruto*

Pairing Halloween

The moon shinned high in the sky, Konoha was full of lights and pumpkins adorns. Four shades were barely visible in the dark, but only if you got near you could see 4 teenagers of no more than 15 years. All of them disguised one as a werewolf, another one as a beautiful angel, a third one as a vampire, and the last as a mummy. If you looked closely they were divided in two pairs, the mummy and the vampire, and the werewolf and the angel.

They walked through the dark streets just lighted by 2 pumpkin lanterns the boys had in their hand.

-This will be the best Halloween ever. - The werewolf said as they walked.

-For once, I'll have to agree with Naruto. - The vampire said.

-Yeah, the party is going to be awesome. – The mummy said closing her eyes and moving her hands up.

-I'm just happy, all of us could go. – The angel concluded.

Naruto smiled at the angel. –I agree with Hinata-chan. It's cool to be with you guys without being a mission or practicing. – He said happily.

Another two couples approached, one of them were: another guy with dark hair in a strange ponytail look-like hairstyle, with a long black coat, with red clouds, over him and a blonde witch; the other one was a blonde girl disguised as a bunny and a pale guy disguised as a skeleton.

-Hey guys. - Naruto said as they approached.

-Hi Naruto, hi Hinata- said the boy that in any other situation could have been confused for a real Akatsuki.

–Hi Sasuke, Hi Sakura. – Continued the girl disguised as a bunny. –Nice outfit Sakura. - She told the mummy.

-You too Ino- Said Sakura.

-Are you also going to the party? - Asked the witch.

-Yes, we are Temari-san- said Hinata. –What about you Ino? Sai? - She finished

-I read in a book that going with parties was good for making friends. - Sai said –So I am coming to-

-And I would never miss a party. – Finished Ino

-Why don't we all together then? - Sasuke suggested.

All agreed and started walking. Now there were 8 shadows where there have been 4, but 4 were the pairs instead of 2. They chattered and laughed and they were happy.

-Here we are. - Sakura said as she stopped in front of a door.

The "Akatsuki" knocked the door and a black figure opened the door. She was all covered in a classical ninja outfit, all of her covered with black, except for her eyes.

She removed her mask –Hi, come in Shikamaru- She said smiling.

-Thanks Tenten- Shikamru said as he walked through.

Tenten greeted all of them with a smile; they entered into a big room with fake spider webs hanging in the ceiling and some pumpkin adorns in the floor. They looked around.

Five more people were already there, all of them disguised. Kakashi and Anko were disguised as a Scarecrow and a Snake respectively; another couple in the centre of the room Asuma and Kurenai, the first disguised as a zombie, and the second one as a ghost. Just some steps away there was one other teen, disguised as a demon.

-Neji- said Tenten. –Your cousin arrived- she finished.

Neji stared at Naruto and Hinata with a serious look, but after a second he smiled.

-Hello Hianta-nee-chan- Neji said looking at Hinata, after some time, he had lost all the hatred against the main branch, and had grown really fond with Hinata. –Hi Naruto- he said, now looking at him. After Naruto and Hinata got together some months ago, he became friendlier with him.

So all of them chattered and played, and instead of 8 shadows, divided in four pairs, there were 12 divided in 6 pairs, and they weren't shadows anymore. They ate and laughed, because they were happy, because they were together and because they were having a break.

-The movie is starting- Tenten said from the room next to the living room as she turned un an enormous Tv.

The rest entered the room as "Corpse Bride**" **started. They all sat with their couple to watch the movie and watched.

As the move started and with it the opening credits, Naruto looked at Hinata smiling with caring eyes.

-I love you- He whispered in Hinata's ears.

-I love you too- She answered just seconds before he kissed her.

And for once in may time they were happy, because they didn't have any worries and were together.


End file.
